dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Beware the Batman)
Batman was a vigilante in Gotham City. Biography ''Beware the Batman: Reckoning When Dr. Jason Burr, who was under control of Cypher, steals the Ion Cortex for the League of Assassins as Lady Shiva brings Ra's al Ghul out of suspended animation. Batman, Katana, and Alfred then find themselves in a difficult situation as they battle the League of Assassins in a fight to save Gotham City from darkness. Batman is captured by Ra's al Ghul, while Katana and Alfred are left scared and alone. But to escape from League of Assassins, Batman makes an unlikely alliance with Silver Monkey. Batman manages to escape from League, but Silver Monkey sacrifices himself for Batman. During a period, when Batman was getting everything he needed from the Batcave, Ra's al Ghul recruits all of the super villains Batman has brought down (Professor Pyg, Mister Toad, Magpie, Tobias Whale, Phosphorus Rex, and Cypher) to eliminate Batman in exchange for control of a piece of the city. Batman races to find Ra's location and save both his partners and the entire city while Lt. Gordon and Barbara attempt to hack and disable the Ion Cortex once and for all. After Ion Cortex was destroyed, Batman used Soultaker Sword and released all souls, who all went against Ra's al Ghul and killed him. In the end, Batman gets upset because of Alfred was leaving for some time, but it doesn't stop him to continue his work. Beware the Batman: Alone At a rally to announce Harvey Dent's run for mayor, Bruce Wayne was "assassinated" by Batman. Bruce survives, but instead of telling the world, Bruce decides it's better to stay dead while Batman hunts for his imposter. He manages to find out that the identity of fake Batman is Dane Lisslow, who works with Harvey Dent. Batman fights with him and when Harvey Dent arrives with SCU, Dane blow ups the armoury base, where they were fighting, and during the explosion, Dane Lisslow dies and Batman manages to escape from this base, but Harvey Dent was wounded during explosion and half of his face was burned. During this period when Batman continues to work in secret while the world continues to believe that Bruce Wayne is dead, Harvey Dent recovers in Gotham Hospital, he decides to take matters into his own hands. Blaming Batman for destroying his chances to become mayor, Dent enacts martial law in Gotham, instructing the police to hunt down Batman and bring him to justice... dead or dead. As Batman and Katana fight their way through the GCPD and the SCU, Deathstroke manages to hide as one of SCU soldiers and betrays Dent, so he would manage to kill Batman without Dent. By the time Batman and Katana have eluded the police, their worst fears have been realized: Deathstroke has found the Batcave and taken Alfred hostage. And if Batman ever wants to see Alfred alive again, he must come to the mansion... alone. Meanwhile, Harvey Dent reveals his true nature as Two-Face, and breaks off his partnership with Anarky. In the end, to feel more safe for Batman, he unites all his allies he's met in Gotham in the team "Outsiders". Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana - Ally. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. *James Gordon - Ally. *Barbara Gordon - Ally. *Ra's al Ghul - Enemy. *Lady Shiva - Enemy. *Silver Monkey - Enemy turned ally. *Professor Pyg - Enemy. *Mr. Toad - Enemy. *Magpie - Enemy. *Tobias Whale - Enemy. *Phosphorus Rex - Enemy. *Jason Burr - Enemy turned ally. *Deathstroke - Enemy. *Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Enemy. *Kirk Langstrom/Man Bat - Enemy turned ally. *Anarky - Enemy. *Rex Mason/Metamorpho - Ally. *The Key - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' (cameo) *TV Movies (2 films) **''Beware the Batman: Reckoning'' - Anthony Ruivivar **''Beware the Batman: Alone'' - Anthony Ruivivar Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Beware the Batman: Reckoning'' Batman Katana Alfred.png Claws attack.png Batman sword 2.png Batman sword 1.png Batman sword 0.5.png Batman Ghul.png Whale traitor 2.png Batman stick.png Batman and Magpie 2.png Ghul vs Batman.png Batman and Magpie.png Batman in Batmobile 3.png Batman in Batmobile 2.png Batman in Batmobile.png Batman and phone.png Silver Monkey - Beware the Batman 4.png Silver Monkey - Beware the Batman 3.png Cell.png Btb darkness10.jpg See Also * Batman Category:Beware the Batman characters Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Wayne Family Category:Batman Characters Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters